What Mark is This?
by Birds0fPrey
Summary: Darkiplier x Reader Fanfiction WARNING; THIS CONTAINS EXPLICIT AND DETAILED SMUT 18 readers only PLEASE NOTE; EXTREME TORTURE AND BDSM/DADDY DOM CAN BE FOUND IN THIS. IF ANY OF THIS DISTRUBS YOU, DO NOT READ ANY FURTHER
1. Chapter 1

What Mark is This?

Darkiplier x Reader Fanfiction

WARNING; THIS CONTAINS EXPLICIT AND DETAILED SMUT

18+ readers only

PLEASE NOTE;

This is not all completely sexual. There is torture involved including high amounts of pain.

This writing is on the theme of BDSM, including but not limited to bondage, and a Submissive vs Dominant demeanor- Darkiplier being the dominant. Darkiplier works off and enjoys sadism and the deliverance of pain in co-mingle with the pleasure. There are occasional mentions of a DaddyDom style relationship. If any of this is disturbing to you, I advise you not read this specific story.

On that note, if you are okay or even turned on (like me hehe) by this subject, please do enjoy the read.

You could feel the lifeless cold of the basement air beating against your poor, thin layered skin. Like daggers digging into your flesh, the chill pierced into your muscles, making your restraints all the more uncomfortable, and making them feel all the tighter.

You weren't entirely sure how long you had been sitting there, but the emptiness and lack of sound forced you to at least take in your surroundings.

The walls were built with what looked to be old and long slabs of wood, nailed to some kind of structure and left unfinished. They weren't even stained or properly measured out, just stuck to the surface and left to hang uselessly. One singular light hung a few feet in front of you, surprisingly bright but also flimsy and small. It had no shell to protect it, and no fancy chain, it was simply a tiny dusty bulb hanging from its own wires, connected to the blank concrete ceiling.

A little to your right was a large shelf dedicated to random files and boxes filled with the unknown. There was no organization, it seemed like whoever had put them there had simply shoved them into wherever they wouldn't immediately fall off. Not that you didn't know who had done such a thing.

You had been in this dream countless of times. Each time it was a little bit different in style, but each time you awoke in the same chair in the same basement, ready to face the same man. If you could call him that. The dark and twisted lifelessness of his eyes always made you wonder just what it was you could consider him to be. Was he truly human?

The way he moved, each fluid motion of his ligaments made it very clear he at least played the part of a human being. He had the fair toned skin, the mohawk that drooped to the side, tained a blood red. He had the low voice that groaned with each word, somehow sparking a heat in you you didn't know could be created.

But he was also very, very violent.

There was a creak at the entrance of the stairway that you directly faced, followed by a long trail of silence. Your eyes immediately darted over into the shadowed corners of the tiny room you were forced into, sucking in a large wave of breath and holding it in anxious wait.

He was there.

"Daddy's home ~." Came a purr from the darkness, and as you exhaled, a tiny whimper of a sound flowed from your lips.

Seconds after you had dared make the sound, the figure that had been hidden slowly moved himself forward into the light, the undetailed black mass of a man gaining features the further in he moved.

The first thing you noticed was the buttoned up shirt, a darkened greyish color with even darker thin stripes running down his torso. One side of his collar was slightly rumpled up, pointing upwards instead of laying smooth and flat like the other side did. The sleeves were coiled up to about his elbow, and buttoned to make sure they stayed there.

His jeans were teasingly tight, black as the coloration of his eyes. Swinging carelessly in his hands was a large chrome bat, seemingly weightless in his grip but surely far heavier than he led you to believe.

"What. Not happy to see Papa Dark?" He spoke gently, the calmness of him sending unsettled chills down your spine. Your hands coiled inwards, fingers grabbing onto the edges of the chair arms, knuckles white from the strain of your grip.

"No, I'm… happy to see you." You lied through your teeth and attempted a smile, causing for the man walking towards you to pause. He tilted his head, examining your glow for a second as a smile grew on his face as well.

The geniune friendliness that dwelled within his features twisted within an instant, lifting his hand upwards to rub his palm against the tip of his bat. The smile turned into a scowl, and in another moment, to a blank slate.

"Don't lie to me." he stated simply, and slowly brought the tip of the bat away from his hand and instead towards your face.

You remained perfectly still despite everything in you screaming to lean away, and felt the cold touch of the metal against your chin. He forced your head to tilt backwards, exposing the expanse of your neck to the sunlight, and to his hungry, emotionless eyes.

"Oh, little girl. I haven't had fun with you in almost two weeks. Were you avoiding me?" He asked softly again, and gave another signature tilt of his head, the bat still resting against your chin, forcing your eyes to lock with his.

If you dared move your head to shake it, you would have. Instead, you only rubbed your lips together for a moment before replying breathlessly "No, no."

Despite being a sinister and pain crazed demonic freak, Darkiplier always did look so edible. Every time he appeared, he managed to find an outfit that showed off every curved muscle of his biceps, hug every protrusion of his pack across his stomach… among other things. He was always so clean and well kept.. So intimidating.

Every so often you had to wonder where these dreams came from. Was it some kind of dark fantasy you developed after watching Markiplier's videos? It all seemed so put together, the dream so intelligent and real, and you remembered it like it actually happened every time. It always felt like more than a dream… but what was it actually?

Darkiplier abruptly leaned himself down, drawing his face dangerously close to your skin. You could feel the edge of his nose very slowly draw itself down your jawline, winding around the bat still placed against your flesh.

"Mm.. no?" he murmured, and you could feel the heat of his breath on the nape of your neck.

Electricity bolted throughout your entire body when the smooth velvet surface of his lips gently nibbled against your jugular, kissing in a trail down each side of your neck, leaving tingles in its wake.

"You weren't avoiding this?" he whispered against your already heated skin, and you could feel your cheeks beginning to burn, a blush flooding across your entire face.

"N-no." you stuttered out, and almost immediately the heat of his contact disappeared.

Realizing your eyes had drifted shut, you quickly flipped them back open in enough time to see Darkiplier whip the bat away from her face, shoving your head to the side as he did so, before raising it over his head.

In a flash of metal, searing pain collided with your left knee cap as he slammed the bat against your bone, causing you to scream out and writhe beneath the restraints around your wrists and ankles. Pulsating agony climbed up your thighs and into your spine, causing another sob to force your lips apart and hot salty tears to bloom in your eyes.

"I told you not to lie to me!" Darkiplier growled angrily into your face, bringing the bat up again to let it hang over his head. "I told you, didn't I? I told you not to lie, and you lied."

You felt panic and nausea rising in your chest when you realized he planned on hitting you again on the same knee, and splayed a hand out towards him, forming desperate words that bubbled over your sobs. "N-no! No, I'm sorry! I'm SORRY!" as he jerked, your voice rose to a scream, and it caused him to stop mid swing.

His eyes slowly lifted to level with yours, the empty black nothingness filling where his normal irises should be staring you down. "Are you really?"

"Yes. Yes!" You gurgled back to him, and could feel your body beginning to shake from the aftermath of your shock. The sight of it caused Darkiplier to grin maliciously.

"Good girl. Now, where we were?"

 **CH 2 coming soon :3**


	2. Chapter 2

Darkiplier's head drew back downwards in the same fluid motion, bringing the bat in his hand down to his hip and letting it rest there. The heat that radiated from him returned in one second of contact. He avoided your face and instead returned to the sensitive length of your neck, his lips hovering over your skin, letting you listen to the sound of his breath below your ear.

He remained perfectly still, waiting and listening like a predator on the prowl. His head cocked to the side slightly, he patiently awaited for the sound of your distress from the lack of attention. All you could do was sit there and quiver, the pain in your knee now residing to a dull ache that would forever remain each time you moved too much.

"What do you want." he finally lowly growled to you, and you swallowed thickly. He was giving so many signals, like he always did.

At one end of the spectrum, you were terrified of him. You wanted him to back off, and leave you alone instead of having to worry if he will hit you again. On the other end, your entire body screamed for his touch, his expert sexual driven graze of electrified flesh.

There was something so sensual about a madman.

"Y… Your lips." You managed in reply, and could feel Dark's grin and hear the rumble of his chuckle.

"Where?" He hummed lightly, and seemed to find amusement in the sounds of your discomfort.

When you failed to answer in the allotted time he gave you, he instead decided to play a guessing game. He dipped his head again, and brushed the smoothness of his lips against the surface of your skin, drawing it along your neck and causing you to shiver abruptly. "Here?"

The wet muscle of his tongue dipped from his mouth, and in one straight line, trailed the warmth up your neck towards your jawline. Once his tongue flicked against the loose flap of your ear, he brought his canines down to bite on the cluster of nerves tucked underneath your jaw. "Here?"

You tensed up and gave a low and hidden moan to the sensation of pleasure, thighs tensing and relaxing the second he let go.

He moved himself so that suddenly his face was right in front of your own, staring you down with that empty blackness in his eyes that caused you to tense up for a totally different reason. He gave another grin, sadistic and giddy with the view of your fear and how you've been affected by his lips alone.

"Perhaps… here?" he leaned himself in, and embraced your lips with his own, hungrily devouring you and tasting you. You could feel his tongue brushing against your bottom lip, before he tentatively bit down on that same surface, tugging for a moment before separating again, leaving the taste of him lingering and causing you to lick your own lips in hopes of getting more from him. Instead, he only gave a sinister snicker and pulled back up.

He returned to your ear, letting the edge of his mouth brush against the canal before whispering. "Perhaps… your pussy?"

You could feel your innards melt and convulse together, all of them falling down straight to your clit that immediately throbbed in response to his words. Rolling your hips in a circle, your teeth gnawed on your bottom lip, pulling and tugging nervously at the skin.

"Please." You whimpered, and he gave another chuckle, pulling back completely to rise to a stand again.

You watched him as he eyed you down, tongue drawing against his teeth hungrily before bringing the bat on his hip back up to his chest, holding it fondly in both his hands. His eyes drew down to his lovely chrome weapon only for a moment.

Abruptly he turned himself, moving towards the shelf where he lifted the bat and set it down in an open space. He swiveled again to face you, and gave a cruel smile.

"Not yet." He stated, and his hands drew up in order to grasp onto the first little black button keeping his shirt together.

 _Fuck._

Dark obviously liked the look on your face when you realized what he was doing, and his cruel grin only widened further. Eyes remaining locked to you, his fingers very slowly wove the button through its hole, sliding it through and letting it pop apart, revealing a tiny sliver of his chest to the little bulb's light.

You exhaled sharply, rolling your wrists underneath the pressure of the ropes, trying to find some kind of magical willpower that could get you out of the chair and onto his body.

Still, he continued. Agonizingly slow, he brought his hands down to the next sitting button, letting his hands roam his own chest and teasing you with the fact that he could touch himself, but you could never do the same. With another swift snap, another button was confirmed undone. More of his chest slid into view, waving happily from underneath its clothing covers.

"How many more buttons do you want undone." Dark demanded, and it took you a moment to process the question.

Your eyes darted down his torso, frantically counting each button left untouched before making your final decision.

"Seven." You stated, and Dark glanced down at himself to assess the amount of buttons chosen, before his eyes narrowed down and he lifted his gaze again.

"Naughty girl."

You couldn't help it, but you grinned. The view of him undressing for you had left you ultimately… well… horny. Just a few moments ago he was forcing you to scream in agony with a baseball bat. Now you wanted him to fuck you silly.

The view of your playful grin caused what little light was in his eyes to flash and swirl. He saw the challenge in your expression. The game was on.


	3. Chapter 3

Abruptly, Dark dropped his hands away from the trail of buttons and instead whipped them back up to where his chrome bat sat in wait. Your once fluid grin disappeared in only a millisecond, entire body tensing up and your head shaking in silent disapproval to his advances.

He turned himself, grip filled with the bulbous handle of the bat, and his wicked grin had returned, darkening his features and causing his predatory prowl to become all the more sinister. He slowly walked back over to you, causing another soft, choked cry to pass your lips to the fear that he was going to hit you again.

Instead, he tilted the bat outward, and leaned in, placing the tip of the bat straight between your legs and pushing it against your jeans. It pushed your hips back into the chair, causing you to be pinned by your arms, legs, and now your pelvis.

Shamelessly he placed his weight on the weapon, curling his hands around the grip and rested his chin on his forearm, observing you quietly.

"Seven what?"

Seven what? Well he had made it obvious that it was the buttons he was referring to, so you were confused on just what exactly he was asking. Giving the wrong reply would surely get you harmed, emotionally or physically, or both. So, you only drew your tongue against the plump redness of your bottom lip, watching with expectancy for some clarification.

He seemed to get the hint that you were confused, and he scowled. "You refer to me as Sir. Understand?"

The quick, anticipated nod that you delivered in reply turned his scowl into a pleased grin, pride swimming through his entire body and causing his chest to puff out some. As a reward, the bat he had pushed against your groin slowly began to twist in a circle, causing friction directly against your already sensitive clit and causing you to jerk and inhale sharply. He rolled it around against your slit, forcing a tiny groan of pleasure from you that only sparked his pride even further.

"Seven what?" he asked again, this time softer, gentler, beckoning you to give the answer he wanted.

"Seven, Sir."

A growl of approval ripped from his chest, rumbling straight into your groin and causing you to fidget in response.

"Such a good girl." He murmured, and stepped away, taking his bat with him, which produced a frown on your face. You were starting to enjoy the feeling of a rock hard surface down there.

Instead of returning to his previous position to begin the process of disrobing all over again, he stopped just few steps away. Remaining faced away from you, he proceeded to bring the bat down to his shoulders, bending over slowly as he did so to playfully display the ass tucked underneath his jeans.

Once he rose, hidden hands moved from his sides and to his hidden chest, where you could see his arms rotating and moving in the motion of unbuttoning his shirt. You bit down on the inside of your cheek to the teasing, the lack of view of his body almost unbearable.

He reached the last button keeping his shirt together, and rolled his shoulders to let some of the fabric drop down to his shoulder blades. You could already see the bulges of muscles flexing and convulsing from the movement. God dammit.. This twisted mother fucker was delicious looking. He rolled his shoulders again to continue letting it slide down his body, the light from the hanging bulb illuminating his skin and enhancing every curve of his arms and veins of his body.

The grey and black material fell to the concrete floor with a gentle thump, lying useless at his feet. In one motion, he turned himself to face you, and your lungs practically burst as well as your eyes. The toned stomach curved inwards, the muscles that lay beneath large and profound, rippling with strength and carnal beast power in the form of rock hardened abs. Broadened shoulders held broadened arms with led to broadened, largened hands.

He had a smirk on his lips like he knew all too well how damn good he looked.

He stepped over the lump of clothes he had created on the floor, and sauntered back over to you, still strapped helplessly to your chair and watching with widened, awestruck eyes. He leaned down, letting his breath hover against your skin as he stared you down with those empty, black voids for eyes. "Let's continue, shall we?"

He bared his fangs, like some kind of animal, and went straight for the kill, jerking his head down to bite onto your neck rather roughly. The bloom of pleasure and pain electrocuted your senses and caused your back to arch forward, letting out a tiny squeak in response. He swirled his tongue in the same area he had bitten down on, causing for heat and wetness to take place where the pain had been previously.

As he worked his magic across your throat, his hands had risen to play with the buttons of your own shirt, not wasting time unbuttoning them with the same slowness as he had. He snapped them apart, one by one, hastily pulling your fabric to the side to show off more and more of your chest.

You could feel your cheeks burning at the realization he was going to be going for your breasts soon, and bright pink began to flood across your face.

Without even looking, he yanked the material of your shirt apart, leaving the laced bra against your chest exposed and causing your nipples to harden against them.

Only then did his mouth separate from the flesh of your neck, rubbing his lips together to get the full flavor of you on his tongue as he leaned himself back. You could see his eyes burning into your skin, examining the expanse of your chest, his eyes locked on the pillows of your perky breasts.

"Look at this pretty little bra." He stated, and his voice had grown husky, dropping in tone and making it all the harder to keep control of your breath.

He swooped his head down, letting his lips gently graze against the space between your breasts, making your breath hitch as he then proceeded to lick against every exposed inch beyond what your bra covered. He teased you with slow draggings of his teeth across the sensitive skin, drawing shivers down your back and breathless whines from your mouth.

Finally, his teeth connected with the material of your bra, and he sunk his fangs down, grabbing hold of the fabric, and pulled downwards. Sliding it down your belly, your breasts sprung free, and your nipples became even harder, almost painfully, when you realized they were in clear view of his eyes.

He released your bra with a hefty snap, and another deep rooted growl vibrated his chest as his eyes roamed your tits, one by one.

"Mmm…" he sounded in this throat, and a hand drifted across the breast on your right. His thumb brushed up to your nipple, and began to slowly rub in a circle, stroking the bud gently. Your head fell back, staring to the ceiling as you inhaled through your teeth. "Fuck."

"That's it. Moan for me, baby." he whispered to you, before you could feel the smoothness of his finger pads beginning… to drip down.


	4. Chapter 4

Everything in you began to twitch and rumble in your gut as his hands moved downwards, lower and lower, heat gliding through your mind and body. You could feel his fingertips pushing the hem of your jeans upwards, forcing your belt up and letting his appendages slide below the material. He was going to touch you there. He was going to-

Abruptly, the black haired brute yanked his hand out, roughly snapping the pants back in place and leaving you agape in confusion. He had gotten so close, you could feel every inch of his hand rubbing down your torso, but now he was gone. The slick sweat of your anticipation was left over, panting and grumbling angrily as he pulled back up.

"You do not deserve my hand." He stated simply, and crisply snapped his thumb and middle finger together. In that instant, the tight restraints of your ankles seemed to disappear into thin air, as if they had never existed at all. You were able to wiggle your legs some, but the warning glance of the man above you caused you to still them again.

"In fact, you've been using your mouth quite a bit to give me your sass." Darkiplier continued talking, black orbs of his eyes wandering from the exposed breasts on your frame and down to the belt of your jeans, where they locked on like they had found their target. He jerked his hands down, grasping the hoop of the belt buckle and snapped the belt apart.

Literally, he ripped the belt in half, sliding it aggressively through the belt loops on your pants and flinging it behind him to let the metal pieces clang with the concrete floor. He didn't waste time after he had released the belt in order to snap his hands back down to the button of your jeans, undoing them with one quick jerk and sliding the zipper down to expose your panties.

By sheer luck, you had made sure they matched perfectly with your brah. Or perhaps your dream self made it that way.

His hands pulled the zipper apart before returning to the hem of your jeans, pulling downwards with instruction for you to lift your ass off the seat. You did so, and he was able to yank the fabric down to your ankles, pause for a second, before pulling them off each foot individually and let the blue of the material clump against the floor.

He grinned at the sight of your soaked panties, malicious and lustful. You shamefully tried to bring your knees together to block his view, but his palms clapped against your naked thighs to force you to keep them apart.

"You've been using your mouth plenty, so I believe I should use mine." He growled to her, and slowly bent himself down until he rested on his knee caps. You could see his biceps bulging from the movement, and you found it hard to focus on anything but.

However, the breath of his lips suddenly gliding against your inner leg forced her eyes to jerk right back to him rather quickly.

He pursed his lips together, and gently blew cold air against your sensitive skin, causing shivers to run up and down your thighs, and for your hips to wiggle needingly. The view of it only caused his wolfish grin to grow, enjoying torturing every little second out of you. He brought his lips forward, let them hover above your flesh and you could feel the energy of his skin buzzing and crackling with the close proximity.

Just another milimeter and he would be touching you, just another inch and he would be exactly where you wanted his lips to be… but he took his sweet time. He dragged the warmth of his exhales down towards your knee, causing you to frown and huff under your breath. That wasn't the direction you wanted him to go towards at all.

The darkness of his eyes swiveled in order to look at you, and a brow raised up to the sight of your scowls. Still, he said nothing more on the situation, and instead focused on his chosen task. His lips moved to the side of your knee cap, pausing at the protrusion of bone where he had struck you. The red welt of where his bat had struck remained. It was there that he let his lips gently caress the skin. The smooth velvet of his lips pushed against your knee, before he pulled back and moved inward just a little. Again, he placed his lips against the space just beyond your knee.

The warmth of him pushed on you and retracted, over and over, moving upwards and upwards oh so slowly. A trail of his wettened tongue glistened under the ray of the light bulb, one solid line that was moving directly towards the lace of your panties that was already soaked.

And in another moment, where he was. His face hovered directly over your sweet center, eyes staring right through you and waiting for any sign or reaction that he was craving. You were trying to stay still, and calm, and refuse him the satisfaction of your impatience, but you could see his tongue slowly drawing against his bottom lip.

"Please, sir." the words barely passed from your mouth before he slithered his tongue from his mouth and dragged it slowly across the fabric of your panties, pushing it along your pussy and flicking it away right at the tip of your clit. A ragged inhale shocked you, and you stared at him with eyes pooled in lust. Pleasure hit you like a freight train.

Just as you exhaled, gaining your bearings, he did it again. He let the wet of his tongue wiggle along your sensitive folds, concealed still by material and becoming sopping with the blend of his saliva and your arousal. So sensitive from his teases, just the tiniest touch sent you wild with pleasure and a moan from your lips.

You could feel his hand abandon the thigh he had been pushing apart and it instead moved to your sweet spot. Slowly, he pushed one side of your panties over, shoving it to the right to get a view of your glistening slit.

"There she is." he purred, and all you could do in retort was inhale raggedly again.

He poked his tongue past his lips again, but this time left it rigid, straight out like a wet cone shape, and dipped his head down into your pussy walls.

The tip of his tongue pushed into your entrance, slick and easily wiggling into the canal of your pussy and causing your head to fall backwards.

"Fuuuuuuck." you moaned loudly, and your eyes rolled into the back of your head.

You could feel his tongue roam every inch of you, pushing against your insides, rubbing and swirling and tickling your g spot with such precision that you weren't sure you were going to last very long. And suddenly, the pressure of his thumb began to flick against your clit.

Up and down like a rhythmic light switch, he pushed against your poor little button and sent you howling in delight.

With his tongue dipping inside of you, acting like a small wet and wiggling little cock, and his thumb rolling and rubbing against your clit, you could feel the pleasure intensifying to degrees you didn't think you could stand anymore.

"I'm going to cum." You gasped to him.

And just like that, the tongue yanked out of you, and the thumb moved away from your throbbing surface to force you to let out an agonized mewl.

"Not yet." he demanded.


	5. Chapter 5

"G-God Dammit, Dark." You protested weakly, and the only response you received was a delighted snicker.

"Shh… now stand." he instructed and motioned with his finger, wiggling it towards her enticingly. You stared at him, puzzled by his request with the knowledge that you were undoubtedly tied to-... your eyes trailed down to the chair arms before you, and you were shocked to discover that somehow, the binds across your wrists were gone. The same was for your ankles, both disappearing as if they had never been there. All that was left over was the bright red marks against your skin where you had been tugging.

Slowly, frowning in amazement and confusion, you gripped the arm chairs and pushed yourself up. An abrupt hiss pushed from your mouth as the pain from the knee cap he had slammed his bat against stung up and down your leg. Fuck… walking on it was going to be difficult. Still, you managed to rise to your full height, although your "full" height wasn't very fully compared to Darkiplier hovering before you.

"Such a good girl." the brute before you sighed and lifted a hand up, causing you to flinch at the rapid movement. However, he only let his fingertips brush against your cheek, the heat of his palm soon resting against her jaw and holding your face. He observed you, almost lovingly, and smiled as you sheepishly gave him an uncertain grin.

The tender moment did not last. Dark's smile dropped and the dead pan stare returned, black eyes staring you down. "To the wall and bend over." He ordered crisply, and with a hesitant limp, to did what you were told best you could.

You didn't dare apply weight to the pounding knee, injured and inflamed, and instead waddled with one good foot across the concrete. As you slowly slunk past him, feeling his eyes staring you down, you felt a hard CLAP smack against your ass cheek. A different kind of pain sliced into your backside, sending you bouncing forward with a yelp and landing on both legs, causing you to yell again as your knee cap jolted in electric pain.

Despite desiring to whip around and give him a yell for his stupid decision to attempt and break your damn knee cap, you only continued forward with a shudder. The whole… spanking ordeal hadn't been what bothered you. No, if it had been that alone, you probably would have giggled slightly afterwords and let the heat of the tingle travel down to where it should have been.

But instead, the uselessness of your injured leg gave you a sour mood, causing you to grumble as you placed your palms against the ice cold concrete wall, leaning your weight onto your good leg and popped your ass out, bending at the waist and waiting.

All you could hear was the click of Darkiplier's shoes as he came behind you, the sound echoing off the walls and growing in volume the closer he came. There was silence, but you could feel his mass looming directly behind you. You could feel his eyes burning holes into your skin, traveling down your spine and landing on the exposed flesh of your backside.

Slowly, the warmth and smoothness of Dark's hand was placed against the same ass cheek that had been struck, this time the gentle glide of flesh against flesh causing a shiver to roll down your spine and a slow exhale to push from your lips. His thumb rubbed the sore muscles that lay beneath your skin, pushing away the knots and the aches and instead letting pleasure blossom in its wake.

Unfortunately, as quickly as he had begun, he drew his hand away to let the cold of the room return back to your rump, causing you to huff in disappointment, yet again.

Instead, you could suddenly feel the entire length of his body beginning to lean over you, his chest brushing against your back, the weight of his bodice pushing you to a stand still and forcing you to submit to him. His breath began to sound against your ear, his exhales brushing against your earlobe and you turned your head some in order to listen.

"I'm going to fuck you now, little girl."


End file.
